Prophecy of the Games
by Sheep4432
Summary: The Seven plus Nico and Reyna have disappeared to Panem where the Annual Games will be held, but there's a catch to this year's Quarter Quell. It's designed especially for demigods. The demigods must win to go back to their home or die trying. Cover image by Viria.
1. Prologue

"_Nine shall travel to a far away place._

_One where Games rule._

_They shall compete and in the end,_

_the win will equal freedom,_

_but losing is death."_

"They're gone!" The campers of Camp Half-Blood were terrified. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Jason disappeared. Their friends from Camp Jupiter told them the same thing.

"This only means one thing," Rachel announced, "The Prophecy of the Games has begun!"


	2. District 4 Reaping

**Forgot to mention this. Sorry for deleting all of my other stories. This is a redo from my old story. Feel free to comment and I'll try to update regularly.**

Percy Jackson woke up right on time. He was used to this sort of thing. His memories were a little foggy though, how it was every morning, he supposed. Yawning, he quickly dressed and hurried to the square for the Reaping.

"The Reaping." He murmured frowning, as he walked over. That sounded new, but he _did_ live here for his whole life. _Just Reaping nerves_, he guessed, dismissing the thought.

"Scared, Percy?" Annabeth joined him. She was wearing a vivid blue dress.

"Nope. What about you Annabeth?" He asked.

"Never." She replied, grinning.

"This might be your doom and you're smiling." He said.

"If it was my doom, then it would also be yours." Annabeth pointed out. He sighed. Annabeth was right, like always.

"Well, see you after this is over." Percy smiled, joining the boys crowd. He caught one last look at Annabeth before the Reaping started.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 100th Annual Hunger Games! And May the Odds be Ever in your Favor." Gliese Kincardine announced, grinning.

"Now, for the girls section." Gliese sauntered over to the overflowing bowl. "Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth walked up the steps with pride. She glanced over the crowd smugly. Nobody volunteered.

"Now for the boys!" Gliese walked over to the other overflowing bowl of names. She simply plucked the one from the top. "Perseus Jackson!"

Percy walked through the parting crowd and climbed the steps.

"This year's tributes, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson! May the Odds be ever in their Favor." Gliese announced. The Peacekeepers ushered us off the stage.


	3. District 11 Reaping

Nico Di Angelo woke up at the break of dawn. He got out of bed and dressed neatly. Today was Reaping Day after all. The drowsy boy walked to the town square, but District 11 liked to call it the Whipping Square. _Not like I ever got whipped._

Nico walked to the boys section and waited. The perky Capitol woman walked on stage. She was wearing way too much makeup and her hair-do was outrageous. _Even Aph-_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts, just as the Capitol woman started.

"Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games Reaping. May the Odds be ever in your Favor!" Her face told everybody that she was bored, but her tone was shrill.

"Now, ladies first!" This was usual prim and perky Dixie Williford. Her hand went into the bowl and she drew one. Dramatically, she opened the paper. Grinning, she walked back to the microphone.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano!" Nico turned to face the poor girl, just like everybody else did. Reyna bit her lip. Nico knew that she hated being called that name, but she walked up to the stage anyways.

"What a mouthful." Dixie commented and walked over to the boys bowl. She grabbed one from the top and opened it.

"Nico Di Angelo!" Dixie announced. Nico walked up. His face was a blank slate.

"District 11's tributes : Nico Di Angelo and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano! My the Odds be ever in your Favor!" Dixie announced with a fake smile plastered across her face. Nico grimaced. _This isn't going to end well._


	4. District 1 Reaping

**A/N : Sorry for the really late update. Hazel = Diamonds = Luxury.**

Hazel Levesque dressed quickly. She usually wore something ordinary, but today was reaping day. A flowing dress spotted with different glittering jewels and a gold necklace. Jewels were always attracted to her, but she dismissed that as a District 1 thing No Goldsmith training today. It's all business.

"Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games Reaping! Now, now, calm down." Scorpii Kinnimoth announced. He was dressed in a formal tuxedo. Glitter and jewels sparkled from the tuxedo. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Ladies first." Scorpii walked over to the bowl and picked out a name.

"Hazel Levesque!" Scorpii read aloud as an excited yell. Hazel walked up to the stage, confidently. _I'm going to win this, __no matter what._

"Frank Zhang!" Scorpii called after he picked out a name from the overflowing amount of names in the boys bowl. Frank walked up. Hazel knew Frank, since they were in the same class together. They talked to each other shyly, but the were never counted as friends.

"This year's victors are Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang! May the Odds be ever in your Favor!" Scorpii announced and led them off the stage.


	5. District 5 Reaping

**I'm back! - Sheep**

Jason sat down at the breakfast table and ate his breakfast. He didn't eat much though, because his stomach was churning with the thought of Reaping Day.

"Jason, we're going to be late!" Piper called. She appeared from the hall with a sort of plain dress on, but she made it work.

"I know!" Jason groaned. He got up and they headed out.

"You think you're going to be chosen?" Jason asked as they walked. He could tell that Piper was nervous.

"No. There are more names than mine." She scoffed, but he could tell that she didn't believe her own words.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine, Piper." Jason assured her. They split up into their groups once they arrived at the Town Square.

"Welcome!" Silver announced. This time she was decked out in silver. Silver dress, silver earrings, silver high heels, silver necklace, and silver hair. Jason groaned. The people around him glanced at him with amusement and then focused their attention back to Silver.

"Ladies first." She said and pranced over to a bowl. Silver snatched a name out and opened it.

"Piper McLean!" She announced, grinning. Jason was startled as he recognized the name. He watched Piper walk up the stairs and stand next to Silver with a look of shock frozen on her face.

"Jason Grace!" That jolted him and he walked numbly towards the stage to stand next to shocked Piper.

"This year's tributes : Jason and Piper! May the Odds be ever in your Favor!" She announced with a triumphant smile. Jason glared at her as they were ushered off stage.


	6. The Train

**Happy soon to-be Thanksgiving! -Sheep**

"Supper, Annabeth." Gliese announced, knocking on her door. Annabeth had already showered and changed into a shirt and pants. She hated dresses and fancy Capitol wear might say that they broke her already. _Those Capitol beasts in too many colors were like..._ Annabeth frowned. A thought just came to her, but it vanished.

"Okay." Annabeth called back. Gliese left to knock on Percy's door. Annabeth took a deep breath and then headed to the dining compartment. It was fancy. Pure white walls and floor with a white tablecloth draped over the wooden table. The table had empty plates with napkins and polished silver utensils by their sides. Five chairs were arranged around the table. Three of them were currently occupied.

"Hello, Annabeth. Would you care to join us?" Gliese asked politely.

"Sure." Annabeth mumbled and took an empty seat. She surveyed the table's occupants. Gliese was in full glitter mode (no surprise there), but the other two were the famed Victors.

"Pisces." The curly-haired man said.

"Serena." The long-haired woman said.

"I'm Annabeth." I said.

"Am I late?" Percy suddenly burst into the room. His hair was glistening wet.

"Yes, you are." Gliese said, frowning. Percy sat next to me and he smelled strongly of the sea. _Seaweed Brain._

"I'm Pisces and this is Serena." Pisces said. _What? No formal introduction for me?,_ Annabeth thought.

"I'm Percy." Percy said. Then, the first course came in. District 4 bread with clam chowder. _Home sweet home, right?_

"Too salty." Gliese announced after her first bite of the bread and promptly dropped it onto her plate. All four of us glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice as she took a careful sip from the clam chowder.

"That's the point." Percy snapped. Gliese seemed shocked, but got back to her usual demeanor.

"Sorry." Gliese said, embarrased. She picked up the bread again with two perfect fingers and frowned at it. Annabeth couldn't resist chuckling, but quickly covered it up as a cough.

"Seems like home, right?" Percy whispred to her. Annabeth nodded and took another bite of the salty bread. The rest of supper was silent. There was : salad, turkey with mashed potatoes, and pumpkin pie.

They then moved to a screening compartment to watch all of the reapings. Annabeth memorized and studied all of the tributes. Some of them looked familiar, but that wasn't possible, since she never met anobody in the other districts. _The boy from District 1, Frank, the boy from District 5, Jason, the boy from District 10, Henry, and the girl from District 11, Reyna, could be possible threats. Charles and Xandra from District 2 could also be a problem. They were buff._

"Odds, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"What?" Annabeth asked, startled.

"I saw you studying them," Percy said, "What are our Odds for survival?"

"Not bad. Some of them could be a problem." _More like all of them. Never underestimate people._


	7. The Ceremony

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" Dixie announced. Reyna groaned. Dixie's shrill voice was the worst thing to wake up to. She dragged herself out of bed and changed into a more formal dress. Reyna combed and braided her hair before walking out of her compartment.

"We're arriving at the Capitol today."Dixie announced after they all got seated. There were four of them at the table.

"Great." Reyna mumbled, glancing at the dreary Nico. He always seemed to be in a bad mood and it radiated off of him.

"You're going to be stars! Your stylists will get you all dressed up." Dixie squealed. _Just what I want. _Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Any advice, _Victor_?" Nico asked, an icy edginess in his bored voice.

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." He quoted.

"Like that's going to help." Reyna snarled.

"Fine. I'll get you sponsors, so get a smile on your face. Pronto." He said and walked off.

"That was," Dixie said, "nice."

"When are we arriving at the Capitol?" Nico asked.

"Two minutes." Dixie said, checking the clock on the wall. She then launched into how amazing the Capitol is and all the trends in the Capitol speech. Both of them dozed off.

"This is your prep team, Reyna. Meet Fawn, Nitya, and Atlas." Dixie said and then scurried out of the room. Fawn and Nitya were girls. Fawn was petite, but Nitya was more on the plump side. Atlas was a male with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm Reyna." Reyna said, eyeing them.

"Don't be nervous, child." Fawn chided and then instructed her to take off her clothes. She took of her clothes reluctantly and they scrubbed her down. They tore off some of her body hair and added touches of makeup before scurrying away.

Her stylist, a woman, came in after that. Her cheeks were sunken in and she wore red, like everything was red. Red makeup, red clothing, red jewelry. Her skin was even slighty tinted red.

"My name is Scarlet." She announced. _What a creative name._

"Now, let's get right down to business." Scarlet said.

"District 11 is Agriculture. We actually have a theme for this year's ceremony." Scarlet added with a smile. A few hours later, she's wearing a loose white dress. Her braided hair is retied with flowers and they added a headband thing with flowers attached to it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Scarlet shrieked. Reyna flinched. _What is it with Capitol people and high screechy voices? _Nico was wearing a white tunic and he had a couple of flowers in his dark hair. They were gray and wilted. He crossed his arms and wore a scowl.

"They wilted. We didn't have fresh flowers." Huck, the other stylist, complained.

"What are we going to do?" Scarlet said dramatically. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"We could always take off the flowers." Huck suggested.

"No. This is Agriculture!" Scarlet said.

"I have an idea!" Huck snapped his fingers.

"Lucky." Reyna muttered. He boarded the chariot with a laural wreath on top of his head.

"You think?" He scowled. The crowd glanced at them before turning to the other contestants. Reyna was stone-faced and stared straight ahead. Nico was scowling and glared at everybody, like he was going to kill them at any moment. The chariots pulled up to the stage and the anthem started to play.


	8. Training Part 1

**I totally forgot about Leo. Sorry! And this is late because I just got a new laptop, so I've been trying to set it up and everything.- Sheep**

Leo Valdez woke up hastily in a cold sweat. _Reaping. Death. Cornucopia. More death. Fire. Hades death. Wait what? _Leo shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. They were always pretty foggy in the morning. _Because of the dreams. _He closed his eyes and cleared his mind before jumping out of bed.

"Morning, all!" Leo said cheerfully, taking a seat at the dining table.

"Leo Valdez, we were just getting to the Training section of the Games." Sabille Duncain, the Capitol person for District 12, announced cheerfully. Today, she was wearing the newest 'trends' in Capitol wear. Sparkling pink lipstick, red high heels, pinka nd purple-striped hair, and lots of other colorful stuff. _Just go with what gets dirty and doesn't burn, like Calypso's clothes. Wait, who's Calypso?_

"Cool." Leo said and stacked his plate high with pancake.

"That isn't cool." Lily Mittens, the other District 12 tribute, glared at Leo. He shrugged and continued going through his big stack of pancakes.

"I want you to do your best. You have a zip zero chance of winning." His cheerful mentor Gabriel announced.

"Well, if we don't try our best, won't we have a better chance of winning because they won't expect us to be that good." Leo replied, shoving a forkful of pancake in his mouth.

"Well, we don't have a best and we haven't won yet. So shut your face, Leo." Lily snapped.

"You two will have to be friends." Sabille Duncain, the perky District 12 Capitol person, said, pointing at each of them with her fork.

"Never!" They shouted in unision.

"Well, you'll have to be." Sabille said with a smile.

"Now, you may start!" The Training Center professional announced. Leo walked over to the huge weapons section. Well, really, everything was the huge weapons section.

"What are you doing here, you little scrawny thing?" One of the big thugs, Charles?, asked.

"Just hanging around. It's nice." Leo said and walked off, leaving the thug to process his words.

"Hey, Leo, right?" A boy asked, walking up to him. A girl was next to him.

"What?" Leo scowled.

"I'm Percy and this is Annabeth." The boy with black hair and sea-green eyes said. His friend, Annabeth, wore piercing gray eyes and blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Annabeth was scary, like menacingly don't-get-on-my-bad-side scary. Percy just looked plain cheerful.

"I'm Leo." Leo said.

"See, he's a hopeless cause." Annabeth said to Percy.

"Just wait. Leo, you want to join our group." Percy asked.

"What's in it for me?" Leo asked, curiously. _Got to play it cool._

"Nothing." Annabeth replied plainly.

"I'll take it." Leo said with a grin. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to her companion. Percy was grinnign back. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder and walked off.

"Come on, Leo." Percy said and Leo followed for some random reason. _They seem nice. And deadly. From District 4, the famed Fishing district. _The rest of the day, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth went from stand to stand, learning random survival skills. Percy was good at weaponry, though in Archery, he sort of shot off target. Which is a nice way of saying that he almost took out Leo's head. Annabeth was smart, like super genius smart. She knew all of the survival skills and all of the edible herbs and poisonous stuff. Leo was just plain awesome. He tinkered with traps and hung Percy up by one foot on his third try.


End file.
